


Comfort

by jo19844_twfic



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut, countrycide, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene fiction. 1x06 </p><p>After the events of countryside Ianto goes to Jack for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It was late and the drive back from the countryside seemed to have taken far longer than the journey there. The atmosphere felt tense; nobody seemed to want to look at anyone and no words had been spoken between the team, except maybe for a goodbyes as they left the SUV one by one. Now only Jack and Ianto remained, sitting side by side in the SUV on the short journey from Toshiko's home to Ianto's flat. The rain battered the top of the SUV and rolled down the windows in streams; the windscreen wipers worked as fast as they could but the water still fell quicker than they could clear it.

Jack looked at Ianto out of the corner of his eye as he tried to concentrate on the dark Cardiff roads. The last few days had been a far cry from the team bonding experience that he had planned; he had meant it to be a few days out in the wilderness reconnecting as a team, but it had turned into something very different. He could have never imagined the degree of danger that they had met and had he suspected it he certainly wouldn't have used it to introduce Ianto to fieldwork. He glanced back over at the Welshman again, he seemed so be so zoned out that Jack wondered if he even realised that they had left the countryside at all. He looked so tired, but every time he seemed to close his eyes he would bolt upright and wince with the pain before letting out a deep breath and refocus his gaze on his hands. Jack concentrated on the road, turning down a side street and slowed the SUV to a silent crawl as he attempted to navigate his way over the speed bumps without jerking the vehicle too much. 

Ianto looked at his wrists, stroking the red marks that the restraints had left; he was tired but he couldn't sleep, even dozing off against the window led to flashes in his mind of blood and body parts cooling on ice. Ianto knew that he would be drinking a lot of coffee when he got home, anything to keep him awake and stop him from thinking. But nothing could stop him from thinking except for resting and rest led to sleep which led to nightmares; he had lived too many nightmares already. 

The SUV came to a stop outside Ianto's building and Jack turned to look at the Welshman who still gazed downward in a trance-like state. He didn't even seem to notice that the vehicle had stopped. He stayed silent for a few minutes, absently gazing at his wrists.

“You're home,” Jack said. “It's late but I got you here.”

Ianto stared down saying nothing; he barely reacted to Jack, in fact it didn't even seem like he had heard him at all. 

“You can take the next few days off to recover. You look like you could sleep for a year.”

“No.” Ianto suddenly faced Jack almost startled, then took a deep breath and recovered. “No. I'll be back in tomorrow morning. Bright and early."

“Nobody is coming in tomorrow so you may as well take some time to rest up and heal a bit before you come back. I can hold the fort.”

“I have things to do," Ianto insisted. 

“They can wait.”

Ianto licked the cut on his lip and turned to face Jack, wincing with pain as his body twisted and strained all the bruises. “I don't want to stay at home Jack. I need to be at work, I need to do something.”

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

The Welshman didn't move from the seat, but turned back to his original position and looked out of the windscreen. 

“You look wiped out.” Jack looked over at him. “You need to sleep.”

“I just need coffee.”

“You need _sleep_ ,” Jack repeated, then turned his body to face him. “You'll burn yourself out.”

“I'm fine.”

“If you're fine then why haven't you moved from your seat when we've been sitting here for almost five minutes?” 

Ianto released the seatbelt and reached for the door handle. “I didn't know you were in such a hurry to get rid of me.”

Jack locked the doors. “I'm worried about you.”

“I'm fine.” The Welshman looked down again. “Really. You don’t need to worry.”

“Will you stop saying that you're fine when you're obviously not!” Jack almost shouted, then calmed himself down. “You don't need to be okay all of the time.”

Ianto ignored him. “Can I get out now?”

“Not until you talk to me.”

“Then you're going to be sitting here an awfully long time.”

“I'm worried about you Ianto, you're so withdrawn it's like you don't even hear me.”

Ianto sighed. “Jack. In one day I have been hunted, kidnapped, imprisoned, threatened, beaten, tenderised and had a meat cleaver held to my throat. Is it any wonder that I have nothing else on my mind but that?”

“Ianto--”

“I can't close my eyes without thinking of that place.” Ianto stared into Jack, looking through him rather than at him. “My mind won't let me forget the things I saw.”

Jack reached out and touched Ianto's hand. “Everything will be okay now.” 

“I saw body parts in fridges, fingers and toes stuffed into jars with vinegar and crunching bones going through mincing machines. There were whole bodies wrapped in polythene and bound with rope, hung upside down and barely breathing just waiting for someone to give them some kind of release just by killing them.” He looked down and wiped his eyes stubbornly with the back of his hand when he felt a tear roll onto his hand. “Just tell me Jack, how the hell is that ever okay?”

“You're alive.” Jack shifted closer to him and rested his hand on Ianto's neck. “It's okay because we stopped it now and you're safe.”

“I keep thinking, will it ever stop?” Ianto asked. “Will I ever be able to live my life without everything ending in destruction? Canary Wharf, Lisa, now this?" 

“Things sometimes get worse before they get better.”

“Haven't I been through enough Jack?” Ianto softened his gaze as he looked at him, swallowing hard to force down the lump in his throat. “How many nightmares do I have to live through before I can sleep?” He tried to ignore the heat that was building behind his eyes, but he felt his voice cracking as he spoke. 

"I've seen so much in my life, Ianto. War, death, pain, but it ends and I promise you it'll work out." 

“The only way I can escape my life is to sleep, but how can I sleep when every time I close my eyes all I see is my nightmares?"

“I wish I could take them away,” Jack said sadly. He stroked the Welshman's Jaw with his thumb and pressed their heads together. “All I want to do is make it stop but I can't.”

“I could make them stop if I had the strength.” Ianto turned to look out the window, moving Jack's hand away from his face. “It's pathetic really.” 

“You've really been through the mill recently.” His fingers reached for Ianto's face again and felt the moisture on his cheek. He turned him back to face him and wiped the tears away with his fingers; he met his eyes and lay his hand on his face, feeling the hot tears as they ran between his fingers. “I'm proud of you for surviving without self-destructing. Weaker men have given in for much less than this and giving up now would be a waste. Things will get better, they might get worse first, but I promise you that they will get better.” 

“I would be okay if I could make it through the nights,” Ianto said, leaning into Jack's hand as it caressed away the moisture that tumbled down his cheek. “The days are hard, but they're okay; I'm busy and they fall to the back of my mind. But at night it's dark and I have nothing to do but think. I wake up and I'm screaming with the visions of my past and there's nobody there. There's never anybody there now.”

“You never have to worry about being alone.” Jack's voice was low and clear as he ran his thumb over the Welshman's lips idly. “I will always be here for you.”

“It doesn't stop me being scared.”

Jack said nothing for a moment but licked his lips and contemplated his words for a moment. “Let me help you make it through the night.” Jack felt the Welshman's fingers as they raked through his hair, slightly gripping the edges, pulling him closer. “I'll come upstairs with you. I'll come to bed with you and wrap myself around you so that when you wake I'll be there and I'll help it go away.”

“You don't need to--” Ianto lost the power of speech and inhaled deeply when he felt the heat of the older man's lips move towards him.

Jack cupped Ianto's face and pressed his lips against his cheek, catching a tear and kissing it away softly. 

“Let me.” Jack's breath heated the younger man's skin for a moment and he felt him take a breath and swallow something in his throat. “I almost lost you today.” Jack kissed away another tumbling tear and held back his own. “Now I just want to be with you. I want to watch you and touch you and know that you're still here. I never thought that I needed you, but I do.”

Jack let his lips hover for a moment frozen in the heat, unable to move for fear of losing it; Ianto's hands moved from his hair and held his face. He pulled away a little and swallowed nervously, wetting his lips with his tongue. Ianto kissed him softly at first, barely brushing his lips then pulled away. 

“I'm still here," Jack said. 

Their mouths hovered a breath away from each other, close enough to taste.

“Show me?" Ianto asked softly, his eyes closed and lips parted. 

Jack guided Ianto's mouth towards his, meeting his lips; his hands pulled him closer, tangling in his hair and pressing their lips together. He deepened it, moaning softly into the Welshman's mouth as his body leaned into him, trying not to dominate.

Ianto was holding back, gripping Jack's greatcoat with his fingers, desperately trying to stay in control. His hands gathered fistfuls of material from the heavy woollen lapels and pulled Jack a little closer to him before wrapping his arms around his back. The urge to let his mouth stray from the older man's lips was almost unbearable, the need to kiss his neck and touch the soft skin underneath his white cotton undershirt was getting tough and he moaned into his mouth, increasing the pressure a little. 

Jack's hands slid to his chest and ran slowly down his body until they reached the Welshman's stomach, then stopped himself and returned his hands to the safety of his neck. He let his fingers trail down the skin then slide underneath his shirt to his shoulders; he wanted to kiss Ianto's bruises and trail his cuts with his tongue, he wanted to see just what damage the clothing was hiding and soothe the pain away with his kisses. He couldn't. 

Ianto pulled Jack closer, dragging him over the handbrake a little; the older man pushed him back against the comfortable seat and twisted his fingers around in his hair, pulling at the edges slightly. It was getting dangerously close to getting out of control. The heat in the kiss was getting addictive and Ianto stopped himself from sliding his hands down Jack's braces and unfastening them. He pushed Jack away softly and rested their foreheads against each other whilst their breathing recovered, going back to his lips for another soft kiss. He pushed the older man away gently again and gripped his face between his hands.

“Sleep well Jack.” Ianto lowered Jack's face and planted a kiss on his forehead. He got out of the SUV and walked through the rain towards the doorway leaving Jack alone, touching his lips as he watched him go.

* * *

it was an hour and a half later when Jack heard a noise in the hub above his quarters as he lay in his bunk. He sat up in bed and listened carefully; it was too close to be Myfanwy and too distant to be the main hub. Someone was in his office above, walking around and they were getting closer. He grabbed his Webley and climbed out preparing to investigate when he saw a hand slide the hatch away and two legs dropped down from above, climbing carefully down the ladder. 

He put his gun away and waited; there was only one person Jack knew with a backside with that. He waited until he was down to speak.

“You scared me.”

“I couldn’t sleep at home.” Ianto stood in front of him and looked down expectantly. “It’s too quiet there.”

“You should’ve called.”

“I didn’t know I was coming until I got here. I was taking a walk and I just ended up outside.”

“It’s a little late for a walk, don’t you think?” Jack smiled a little. 

“Can I stay here?” Ianto asked. “Just for a bit, I don’t have to stay all night.”

“You didn’t even need to ask.” Jack stood up and took a step towards him, slipping his jacket off his shoulders. “You could’ve just climbed in beside me without a word, just like always."

“I didn’t know if I still could.” Ianto let him undress him, lifting his arms up for him to remove his clothing. “After everything I’ve done, I didn’t know where I stood.”

Jack kissed him softly, a gentle caress of his lips that had no ulterior motive. “What’s done is done.”

“That’s usually what people say when they haven’t forgiven you yet.”

“Life is too short to hold a grudge.” Jack unfastened the younger man’s jeans, pushing them down a little and pulled him towards him carefully by his hips, being careful to avoid any bruises before returning to his bunk. He lay on his side, backing up against the wall and lifted up his blanket as an invitation. “Now get into bed.”

Ianto did as he was told, slipping his jeans off before taking another step towards the bed. 

"You can take these off too if you want?" Jack leaned forward and pinged the elastic of his underwear playfully. "I don't like feeling underdressed."

Ianto hesitated for a moment. "You're naked?"

"I'm a little embarrassed that you didn't notice"

"It's dark, I wasn't looking." 

"You know I always sleep naked." Jack smiled a little. "Either take yours off or pass me me mine." 

Ianto slipped them off, then climbed in beside him. He closed his eyes as he felt Jack’s warmth surround him, wrapping them both up in the blanket in the way he used to in the middle of the night. He found Jack’s hand and held it in his own, moving back a little into his heat. The bed was small and the mattress was on the wrong side of firm, but Ianto didn’t really mind. He didn't much mind the Captain's lack of clothes either; Ianto had always liked the feel of Jack's skin against his, it made him feel safe and he had never needed that feeling more than he did at that moment.

They lay together for a while, Jack's hands moving inside the blanket to feel the warmth of Ianto's skin; he rested his hand on his chest and felt the steady beating of his heart. Once in awhile he would press a soft kiss against the Welshman's shoulder as he held him close, trying not to press too hard against the bruises. It was too dark to see the damage that had been caused and Jack was a little thankful. He Inhaled the scent of his skin, pulling him back a little; he kissed his neck softly and felt Ianto press back against him, slipping his hand over Jack's fingers

"I thought you were sleeping," Jack whispered.

"No." Ianto smiled a little, entwining their fingers. "You were kissing me." 

"It felt like the right thing to do." He pressed another kiss against his shoulder. "I don't really know what else to do to let you know that I'm here."

Ianto turned his body around and lay his head on Jack's chest, slipping his arm around his waist to get comfortable. "Thanks for letting me stay." 

"You can always stay." 

Ianto pressed a gentle kiss against Jack's chest, his fingers running down the older man's side and closed his eyes. He had spent so many nights in the dark, mapping out the contours of his body with his fingertips that he could see him clearly without even opening his eyes. The warmth of his skin was comforting and as Jack ran his hands over his shoulders and pulled him close, Ianto could just about remember how it used to feel when Jack still trusted him. His bruises pressed against his skin and hurt a little, but the painkillers did their job and the pain was bearable. He pressed another kiss against him, his lips resting just below the collarbone and he felt Jack's breath shallow a little, his fingers running slowly over his neck. 

"Do you feel better?" Jack asked. "Does being with someone help?"

"Being with _you_ helps." 

"You should've taken me up on my offer to stay with you tonight," Jack said. “It would’ve saved you the journey and we would've had more room."

"I don't want more room." Ianto held onto him. "This is fine." 

"Okay." Jack's fingers ran idly over the Welshman's skin, running trails over his back. 

 

"Do you really think we would've slept if you had stayed with me?" Ianto moved his body up a little and rested his head against the pillow to look at him, his hand gently caressing his cheek. 

“Probably not.” His voice was low and the heat of his breath warmed Ianto's lips. "But that would've been okay." 

“I really wanted you to come upstairs with me,” Ianto confessed. “It was hard to walk away.”

“Yeah?” Jack closed the gap between their lips and kissed him softly, his hand pulling the Welshman close by the back of his neck. He stayed close for a moment, another small kiss finding his lips.

“Yes.” 

Ianto slipped his hand away from his cheek and ran it down Jack’s chest, sliding it over his side until it reached his hip. He gripped him and pulled his hips close, eyes closed as he felt his skin against his own. 

“I didn't mean to kiss you like that tonight," Jack whispered. "I just wanted to remember what it felt like and once I did it was hard to hold back." 

"When I went home and I couldn't help thinking about those nights when I had you in my bed." Ianto kissed him softly, bringing their bodies a little closer before deepening it a little, slipping his hand over the Captain's cheek. He kept their mouths close, their lips brushing as he spoke. "I was lying in bed and I couldn't stop remembering how good it felt to be with you. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel you still there, still everywhere."

"I was thinking about it, too."

"You were?"

Jack kissed him, his hand wrapping around his neck again to pull him close and he could feel Ianto move towards him in the dark, his fingers digging into the skin on his hip. He could feel his cock against his thigh and Jack maneuvered himself above him, pulling Ianto underneath his body. He tried not to press against him too hard when he felt him wince a little at the pressure of his body on his bruises; he tried to whisper an apology but the Welshman kissed it away, deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth as he pulled him down.

"Should we be doing this?" Jack asked weakly, his lips straying to caress the Welshman's neck. 

"Don't care." Ianto pulled him down, suffering the pain of his bruises in return for the pleasure of his touch. "I need it." 

"Every night when you go home I wish you hadn't," Jack confessed. "I keep thinking I should've asked you to stay, but when I close my eyes I can still see you lying there. I can still hear that noise you used to make when I touched you." Jack slipped his hand around Ianto's cock, smiling a little when he gasped at his touch. "That one."

"Jack--"

"I still remember how good you felt, how good it was to see Ianto Jones let go of every little bit of shame he ever had." Jack watched the Welshman surrender underneath him, his lips parted slightly. "You're so beautiful when you come undone." Jack smiled a little as he watched Ianto gasp a little, arching his back. "I loved making you lose yourself." 

"Jack, I--" Ianto lost his words when the older man pressed a kiss against his neck. 

"You want me to stop?" He asked, his hand continuing its slow caress. 

"Please don't."

Ianto pulled him down, kissing his lips softly, moaning a little into his mouth as he arched his back. He could feel the pain in his ribs pulsing as he stretched out, but fought against it and gripped onto his shoulders, thrusting himself further into Jack's hand. 

Jack kissed his neck, sucking on the spot just underneath his jaw he remembered he liked, then kept going. He kissed his way over the bruises softly, making his way down his body, taking his time until he reached his hips. He positioned himself between his legs and hooked one over his shoulder, then leaned down and took him into his mouth. Ianto let out a low moan and gripped onto the thin sheet underneath him, gathering it up in his hands. He could feel Jack's name on his lips, but couldn't find the breath to utter it. He arched his neck and let out a throaty gasp when he felt one of Jack's slicked fingers press against him and find its way inside; the rhythm was the same as his mouth, slow and steady, not rushed or rough, but almost caressing. He filled him with a second finger and then a third, stretching him out enough until he took his mouth away. Jack kneeled up and hooked both of the Welshman's legs over his shoulders, searching his eyes for a sign to stop, but he found none. 

Slowly, the captain slipped into him, his fingers gripping the Welshman's hips gently as he found a rhythm. There was no urgency like there had been the last time they had been together the night before they had discovered Lisa. No, this was slow, verging on tender and Jack found his eyes in the darkness. He watched him as he moved inside him, trying not to hurt him, then slipped a hand around the Welshman's cock, stroking him in rhythm. Jack could feel a pressure building inside and increased the pace a little, lifting the Welshman up a little more to get deeper. 

Ianto arched his back and moaned a little louder than he had wanted, the pulsing of his injuries adding a little to his pleasure somehow and pressed back against Jack, speeding the rhythm a little, taking him deeper. 

It had never been this way with him and Jack; he had always been on his knees or bent over, his face buried into the pillow or against the desk. From time to time they had had lazy sex, Jack lying behind him holding his leg behind his knee, kissing a trail along his neck, but it had never been like this. He had never seen Jack's face, except maybe for a reflection in a mirror. He had never seen him close his eyes in bliss as he slipped inside or seen his lips parted in gentle ecstasy. He had never allowed Jack the intimacy of watching his face as he entered him, never locked eyes with him as they found a rhythm together. He had never seen the heat in his eyes, or the pleasure in his face as he moved inside of him.

Ianto's breath left him a little when he felt Jack's thrusts go a little deeper, the gentleness slightly subsiding. He could feel his blood pressure rising and his heart racing. He arched his back and gripped onto the edge of the hard mattress, his fingers digging in as an undignified moan escaped from his mouth, panting for breath as Jack increased. 

Jack was close, his fingers gripping into the welshman's hips as he moved inside him while his other hand intensified the rhythm on his cock; he could feel him tensing around him, hard, sharp moans escaping from his lips with every thrust. He opened his eyes, watching the younger man as he lay his head back and arched his neck. He watched as he came, emptying into his hand as he relaxed frown on the bed a little. When his eyes reopened they were dark and he watched Jack, staring into him as he thrust two more times, releasing himself into him. 

Jack stayed inside him for a moment, eyes closed, his breath recovering before he moved away. He squeezed into bed em beside the welshman and held him close against his chest for a Moment, dropping a kiss against his head. 

"I miss you," Jack said quietly after a moment. "I _really_ miss you." 

Ianto slipped out of his arms and moved up a little; he held Jack's face between his hands and kissed him softly, letting it linger for a moment before pulling back to look at him. 

"I know I told a lot of lies."

"Ianto--"

Ianto cut off his protest with a kiss. "I know i told a lot of lies," he started again. "I know I betrayed you and I can see I hurt you."

"You did."

"We were the only thing that was true. In so many lies, you were the only truth I had."

"I believe you." Jack slipped a hand onto Ianto's face as caressed his cheek. "I forgive you,"

Ianto kissed him softly. "I'm--

"No more apologising," Jack said, pulling him down to rest his head on his chest. "Go to sleep." 

Ianto put his head against Jack's chest and wrapped his arm around his waist, settling down as the older man wrapped his arm around him to pull him close. He felt a gentle kiss against the top of his head and Jack pulled the sheets around him, wrapping them up together in a cocoon of warmth.


End file.
